Vestígios
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Mesmo com todas as dicas, ela nunca desconfiou que aquilo era uma despedida — o único adeus que eles tiveram.


**Título: **Vestígios.

**Censura: **M.

**Shipper: **Cedric/Hermione.

**Descrição: **Mesmo com todas as dicas, ela nunca desconfiou que aquilo era uma despedida — o único adeus que eles tiveram.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. é dona de tudo. Mas eu adoraria ter o Cedric para mim.

**N/A: Eu estava ouvindo a música **_**Come Home**_**, da banda OneRepublic com a cantora Sara Bareilles quando tive essa ideia. Espero que gostem da história. Eu realmente espero que vocês não se importem com a idade da Hermione e simplesmente a ignorem. É que eu teria que mudar o contexto se ela fosse mais velha.**

**PS: Ouçam a música!  
><strong>_**Come Home:**_** http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=8unFeXlvx-k&feature=related**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Eles estavam escondidos em algum lugar de Hogwarts. Se alguém os pegasse, ambos seriam punidos.

Cedric conseguiu passar pelas sereias, ele conseguiu passar pelos dragões. Então por que Hermione estava com tanto medo do que viria amanhã? Amanhã possivelmente era apenas mais um dia e depois de amanhã eles ainda estariam juntos. Talvez ela até contasse sobre Cedric para Harry e Rony. Porque, por mais que a sua cabeça confusa insistisse, ela não estava traindo a amizade de Harry ficando com Cedric. Ela apertou mais inda os seus braços frágeis em torno da cintura de Cedric e escondeu o seu rosto no pescoço dele. Ela conseguia sentir como as mãos dele corriam por suas costas, às vezes invadindo a sua blusa e acariciando a sua pele. Os dedos dele eram gentis e estavam quentes. Hermione enlaçou as suas pernas na cintura de Cedric suavemente e o apertou mais entre seus braços.

Havia essa sensação agonizante de que jamais o veria. Ela queria acabar com isso. Havia esse nó na sua garganta que ela não vomitava e nem engolia. Ela já sentia saudades dele, e eles ainda nem haviam se separado. Seus sentimentos estavam todos confusos como um bolo de linha.

Ela fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto, inclinando a sua cabeça para ficar na posição perfeita para Cedric beijá-la. Os lábios dos dois se tocaram, quentes, cálidos, suaves. As carnes de ambos roçaram uma na outra. Um arrepio correu pelas costas de Hermione. Ela sentia a respiração de Cedric bater em sua pele. Ela era banhada pelas lufadas de ar. Em seu pescoço, em seu maxilar. Sem conseguir evitar, Hermione apertou mais seus olhos e entreabriu os lábios, deixando escapar um pequeno gemido. O seu corpo todo estava sensível. Ela conseguia sentir cada pelo arrepiado de seu braço, de sua nuca e de suas pernas. Toda a sua pele havia se transformado em uma zona erógena.

Cedric desceu a boca dele para o pescoço dela. Hermione conseguiu sentir os lábios úmidos dele em contato com a sua pele. As mãos dela se agarraram a barra da camisa de Cedric, precisando de algo para se segurar. O corpo inteiro dela estava sendo envolvido pelo dele.

Ela sentia que era a hora. Ela queria. Não importava se ela era nova demais.

_Nada_ importava.

— Eu quero — ela sussurrou a Cedric, abrindo as suas pálpebras vagarosamente. Sua voz era suave como uma brisa. — Eu quero você, Cedric. Agora.

Cedric deslizou o seu polegar desde a fronte de Hermione, escorregou-o pelo maxilar dela e desceu pelo pescoço. Então ele voltou para a bochecha dela, envolvendo o rosto de Hermione com as suas duas mãos em concha. Seus olhos se infiltraram nos dela, transpassando a alma de Hermione e voltando.

— Agora? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela confirmou. — _Por favor_ — adicionou então, com medo de que ele relutasse.

Ele havia sido o seu primeiro beijo. Não havia nada mais certo do que ser o seu primeiro _nesse aspecto_ também.

Cedric se inclinou para beijá-la. Ele correu suas mãos pela cintura de Hermione e começou a puxar a barra do suéter, junto com a camisa que ela vestia, para cima, deslizando o pano pelo corpo dela. Hermione sentiu o ar um pouco gelado entrar em contato com a sua pele. Era diferente de tudo o que ela havia sentido. Os dedos de Cedric enviavam sensações vibrantes que explodiam em seu cérebro, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse conter alguns ruídos. Cedric também parecia mais carinhoso do que o normal. Era como se ele estivesse aproveitando cada momento com ela, com medo de que fosse o último. Era como se ele estivesse com o mesmo sentimento que ela.

_Não pense_, uma voz soou em sua cabeça. _Não pense nisso. Não agora. Apenas sinta._

Ela o ajudou a puxar a sua roupa pela cabeça, e se viu no instante seguinte apenas de lingerie e saia na frente dele. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos de Cedric, e ela não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ela sentiu os dedos suaves dele deslizando a alça esquerda de seu sutiã para baixo e acariciando a pele de seu ombro. Sem conseguir olhar para outro lugar, ela viu como ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou o seu ombro vagarosamente, mordendo-o por vezes. Hermione ria quando isso acontecia. Não porque era engraçado. Ela apenas se sentia tão bem que o riso era inevitável. As mãos de Cedric deslizaram pelas costas dela no sentido vertical, subindo até o feixe de seu sutiã. Ele o desabotoou e Hermione encolheu os ombros, fazendo com que a peça caísse por seus braços. Ela a jogou para algum lugar. Eles ainda tinham as pernas entrelaçadas, e Hermione agora podia sentir o que estava fazendo com o corpo de Cedric. A ereção dele estava roçando em sua coxa.

Ela puxou a blusa que ele vestia pela cabeça dele e a jogou para o lado. Suas mãos apertaram a carne macia das costas dele, arranhando-a um pouco e deixando marcas avermelhadas. Cedric gemeu. O som era incrível para Hermione. Não demorou muito para ambos estarem deitados completamente nus no chão.

Hermione estava estendida enquanto Cedric estava por cima, beijando e adorando o corpo dela. Ele tocava os seios dela com um misto de fascinação e carinho. Parecia encantado com as reações que conseguia arrancar dela. Ambos mal podiam acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— _Cedric..._ — Hermione gemeu inclinando o seu tronco para cima quando Cedric beijou o seio dela e passou a língua pelo mamilo. Ela puxou os cabelos dele, amando sentir a textura dos fios macios entre os seus dedos ansiosos.

Ele sabia que era a hora. Sem qualquer hesitação, se posicionou entre as pernas de Hermione. Vagarosamente, foi ganhando milímetro por milímetro dela, conquistando o seu espaço e o seu lugar, marcando-a como sua. Hermione não soube dizer se doeu. Ela estava tão embriagada pelas palavras que ele dizia em seu ouvido, tão sedenta de suas mãos que não podia se concentrar em mais nada. Todo o resto, tudo que não fosse o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, ficou para segundo plano.

Cedric foi mais fundo, se movimentando com um pouco mais de intensidade, e beijou os lábios dela. Hermione gritou, sentindo uma bolha se formar em seu ventre, estourando enquanto Cedric a abraçava e gritava de prazer também. Eles estavam tão unidos que não de podia dizer onde começava o corpo dela e acabava o dele. Ela foi envolvida pelos braços dele e de deixou ir, sendo levada até o limite enquanto se sentia sendo preenchida pelo calor dele.

Uma sonolência confortável envolveu o corpo dela e Cedric rolou para o lado, puxando-a para o seu peito. Hermione respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos. Ambos ainda estavam um pouco ofegantes. Cedric beijou o cabelo dela.

— O que você acha de amanhã à noite nos encontrarmos aqui novamente? — ela perguntou, esperançosa.

Cedric riu. A risada saiu de seu peito e contagiou Hermione. Ele abriu um sorriso grande, deixando os seus dentes a mostra. Acabou ficando com a respiração ainda mais arfante graças ao riso.

— Eu pretendo fazer disso uma rotina, Hermione — ele disse, rolando para cima dela novamente. Cedric se inclinou para beijar o nariz dela.

— Promete? — Hermione perguntou, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Ele nem sequer hesitou.

— Prometo — afirmou. Mas essa foi uma promessa que Cedric nunca pôde cumprir.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
